gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Newtype Seed (Newtype Series)
Newtype Seed is a Fanfiction Writer by Blaid and Co-Authored by DragonKnightRyu, it is a Alternate Universe Fic including the possibility of Kira and Krane being raised by Rau Le Creuset from a young age, revealing their Newtype Heritage. It is succeeded by Newtype Destiny and Newtype Empire, further development outside of its successor series is to be decided. Background Appearing Characters PLANTs/ZAFT/Dark Celestials *Rau Le Creuset (An Agent serving the Dark Celestials, he is friends with Patrick Zala and manipulates him from behind the scenes, using him and Muruta Azreal to exhaust the Coordinators and Naturals on each other to gain an ally of the Newtypes a Higher Political Position in the PLANTs) *Krane Vi Creuset (Supreme Commander of ZAFT and De Facto Leader of the ZAFT Elite Forces: the Dark Celestials) *Kira Li Creuset (Mobile Suite Commander in the Le Creuset Team and Licensed Agent for the Dark Celestials) *Andras Casaba (A seemingly invincible Newtype whom is named after the very same Newtype that gave freedom to the Newtypes through a World War in the 21st Century, he acts as a Scientist and Test Pilot/Pilot for the Dark Celestials, it is however revealed that is an Immortal Newtype therefore he is the very same Andras Casaba that started World War 3 over 2000 Years ago) *Than Veia (Mobile Suite Commander in Krane's Dark Celestials Force, Black Coat, Commander of Krane's "Newtype Royal Guards" and Licensed Pilot for the Dark Celestials) *Victor Amsel (Mobile Suit Commander, Red Coat) *Naleen Lynn (Red Coat, Rau Le Creuset's Wingman) *Jacques Maddox (Red Coat, Rau Le Creuset's Wingman) *Ryu Hisanaga (Former Red Coat, Experimental Pilot) *Anzahl Clyne (Former Red Coat in the Le Creuset Team, a hidden Newtype whom was replaced as a Military Agent for the PLANT Supreme Council, revealed to actually be working for Terminal) *Kristine Boonar (Clone of Cecile and Kale Boonar's unnamed deceased Baby Sister, Lieutenant of Than's team at the Second Battle of Jachin Due, pilots a ZGMF-X1200Q Providence GuAIZ) *Kale Boonar (Super Ace that is within the Dark Celestials, he was the commander in charge of the Cuzco during the battle of Heliopolis, after they return to the PLANTs he is sent out of the way to work on Space Fortress: [[Space Fortress "Solomon" (Newtype Series)|''"Solomon"]]) *Cecile Boonar (Head of the Boonar Newtype Noble Family/Clan, she pilots a ZENM-01 Qubeley for the Second Battle of Jachin Due and a ZENM-02 Qubeley MK II for the First Battle of Solomon in CE 73, it is revealed that she is in love with Rau Le Creuset and they have a secret relationship) Earth Alliance *Ryu Hisanaga (Former Red Coat, Experimental Pilot, Flight Captain) *Anzahl Clyne (Former Red Coat in the Le Creuset Team, a hidden Newtype whom was replaced as a Military Agent for the PLANT Supreme Council, revealed to actually be working for Terminal) *Hikari Yamato (Student at Heliopolis' Morgenroete Technical Academy, forced to pilot the GAT-X105 Strike Gundam) *Orga Sabnak (unwilling pilot for the Earth Alliance, he and his counterparts were committed of countless crimes that were in fact set up by Blue Cosmos, he is redeemed by Kira Li Creuset and joins the Dark Celestials after being awakened as Newtypes) *Clotho Buer (unwilling pilot for the Earth Alliance, he and his counterparts were committed of countless crimes that were in fact set up by Blue Cosmos, he is redeemed by Kira Li Creuset and joins the Dark Celestials after being awakened as Newtypes) *Shani Andras (unwilling pilot for the Earth Alliance, he and his counterparts were committed of countless crimes that were in fact set up by Blue Cosmos, he is redeemed by Kira Li Creuset and joins the Dark Celestials after being awakened as Newtypes) *Edan Azrael (Captain in the Earth Alliance and part of the "Super Soldier" project which he was the only known survivor, he is the son of Muruta Azrael and he is approximately 16 Years Old since he was born when his father was still underage, he pilots the GAT-X430 Demolisher Gundam and leads the ''Dominion's Mobile Suite Team) Orb Union *Shinn Asuka (A young youth whom lost his family to Hikari Yamato/Freedom during their fight against Orga Sabnak/Calamity, he is first seen in the Epilogue of Newtype Seed, becoming the Protege of Kira Li Creuset) Unaligned Confederacy of Liberty/Terminal *Ryu Hisanaga (Former Red Coat, Experimental Pilot, Flight Captain (Former with EA), Combat Agent (Terminal)) *Anzahl Clyne (Former Red Coat in the Le Creuset Team, a hidden Newtype whom was replaced as a Military Agent for the PLANT Supreme Council, revealed to actually be working for Terminal) *Richard Arron (Former ZAFT White Coat and Commander of the Arron Team, intended to become a Member of the Dark Celestials before being recruited into Terminal with his entire team, he is later shocked to find he is one Krane Vi Creuset's Three Genetic Sons through the machinations on Mendel Colony 16 years prior) Mobile Weapons PLANTs/ZAFT ZAFT Forces Gundams: *ZGMF-X02A Hawk *ZGMF-X03A Phantom Other Mobile Suites: *ZGMF-1017MKC GINN Prototype High Manoeuvre Type - Krane Vi Creuset Custom *ZGMF-1017MTV GINN Prototype High Manoeuvre Type - Than Veia Custom *ZGMF-1017NC GINN - Naleen Custom *ZGMF-1017JC GINN - Jacques Custom *ZGMF-X600 Proto-GuAIZ Victor Amsel Custom Dark Celestials Gundams G-Weapons: *GAT-X104 Striker Gundam (stolen from Heliopolis by Than Veia) *GAT-X106 Aviator Gundam (stolen from Heliopolis by Kira Li Creuset) *GAT-X50 Revelation Gundam (retrieved from the damaged Heliopolis by Andras) Nuclear Powered Gundams: *ZGMF-X10B Liberty Gundam *ZGMF-X09B Revenge Gundam *ZGMF-X13B Black Providence Gundam *ZGMF-X14B Devolution Gundam Other Mobile Suites: *ZGMF-B600 Black GuAIZ *YFX-B200 Black CGUE DEEP Arms *ZGMF-X1200Q Providence GuAIZ *ZENM-01 Qubeley Earth Alliance *GAT-X000 Dragon Gundam (adopted by the Clyne Faction, destroyed before reaching JOSH-A) *GAT-X302 Devastator Gundam (adopted by the Clyne Faction, captured by ZAFT at the Marshall Islands) Orb Union Gundams: *GAT-X104 Striker Gundam (stolen from Heliopolis by Than Veia) *GAT-X106 Aviator Gundam (stolen from Heliopolis by Kira Li Creuset) *GAT-X302 Devastator Gundam (adopted by the Clyne Faction, captured by ZAFT at the Marshall Islands) Other Mobile Suites: * Confederacy of Liberty/Terminal Gundams: Originally G-Weapons *GAT-X000 Dragon Gundam *GAT-X206 Decree Gundam *GAT-X302 Devastator Gundam Nuclear Gundams *TNMF-X01R Redemption Gundam *ZGMF-X11B Degenerate Gundam *ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam *ZGMF-X12B Covenant Gundam *ZGMF-X14A Evolution Gundam Other Mobile Weapons: * Unaligned *ZGMF-X990 X Vehicles and Support Craft PLANTs/ZAFT ZAFT *Laurasia-class Supply Transport *Laurasia-class Frigate *Nazca-class Destroyer Dark Celestials *''Varda'' *Custom Black Nazca-class Destroyer *Rewloola-class Battleship **''Rewloola'' *Cuzco-class Heavy Destroyer Earth Alliance Orb Union *Rewloola-class Battleship **''Rewloola'' Terminal *Eternal-class Support Ship: **''Eternal'' Unaligned Canard Pars' Forces *Agamemnon-class Carrier: **''Ortigia'' Serpent Tail Mercenaries *Laurasia-class Frigate Junk Guild *Marseille III-class: **''HOME'' **''HOME II'' *Cornelius-class Tender Ship: **''REHOME'' Technology *G-Project *Creation Particle Research *Celestial Engine Prototype *Relic Creation Engine *Creation Engine *Anti-Matter Reactor Trivia *The entire Series cycles around the 3rd Party: the Newtypes, whom take their spot as the next stage of human evolution as well as the preecessors to the Naturals. Category:Cosmic Era NS